Magistrate (Stormwind)
A Magistrate, or Judge, is an officer of the state who presides over both civil and criminal courts as chief adjudicator. Magistrates serve as judges whom accept or reject to oversee court cases and any cases that have been appealed. They are expected to remain unbiased in the cases they oversee and pass judgement based only on the word of the law as it stands. In ancient Arathor, a magistrate was one of the highest government officers and possessed both judicial and executive powers (an institution that was recently restored). Today, in legal systems such as the King's Law of Stormwind, a magistrate has limited law enforcement and administration authority and might serve as judge in a superior court. A related, but not always equivalent, term is Lord-Magistrate or High-Magistrate ("Lord" for those of noble birth, "High" for all others), which historically can denote a political and administrative officer. Taken from Lord Dudley Black's Legal Dictionary: :"Wearing the Magisterial robes is not only one of sacred honor, but also one of great judicial and social responsibility. Serving on the bench of the court requires that one be knowledgeable of Stormwind’s laws, as well as wise in their execution and loyal to the spirit of order within the Kingdom. Magistrates upon the court are expected to act with even greater wisdom than their regional peers, for their decisions have the ability to reverberate throughout the entirety of the kingdom and the future to come. :In addition to the obvious legal burdens placed upon the House, the Magistrates also have a weight of social responsibility placed upon them. As the high agents of the law, Magistrates must act with the utmost of nobility, honor, and integrity, for they are the Exemplars and incarnations of Stormwind’s respect for law and order. Any legal infraction on the part of a Magistrate is grounds for immediate dismissal at the decision of the Lord or High Magistrate. Magistrates must also be able to command the utter respect of those beneath them, for their words are expected to convey the authority of the law. If their voices are generally thought of as insufficient then they are clearly unsuitable vessels by which to carry out the law. Stormwind House of Magistrates The Stormwind House of Magistrates, a body of players who seek to work under a united interpretation of the Laws of Stormwind written by the Stormwind Judiciary, require affiliates to apply and take the Stormwind Magistrate Examination administered by the House of Magistrates in order to become a Magistrate. Once accepted, Magistrates of the Judiciary must abide by the Magistrate Roleplaying Guide and the Stormwind Judiciary Code of Conduct. Players not affiliated with the Stormwind Judiciary are welcome to role-play Magistrates as they wish. Magistrates of the Realm (Current) *Magistrate Henry Maleb (NPC) *Magistrate Solomon (NPC) *Magistrate Haemund Fray (Haemund) *Magistrate Maxen Montclair (Maxen) *Magistrate Kalren Geroux (Geroux) *Magistrate Xavier Morgan (Xavieros) Magistrates of the Realm (Past) *Magistrate Kalynia Dawngale (Kalynia, ret) *Magistrate Rutherford Burnside (NPC) *Magistrate Baldrec Ashcroft (Baldrec, ret.) *Magistrate Selzen DeVann (Selzen, ret.) *Magistrate Tamora Rolhelm (Rolhelm, ret.) *Magistrate Meldras Callister (Meldras) *Magistrate Erich Gottfried Manstein (Manstein) *Magistrate Elberich Haltring (Elberich) *Magistrate Maeriann Cromwell (Maeriann) *Magistrate Glycerius Titus (Glycerius) *Magistrate Aboshan DeVann (Aboshan) Category:Stormwind House of Magistrates Category:Organizations Category:Titles Category:Classes and Professions